mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Party HD
}} Mitchell Party HD is an upcoming party game based on Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan series developed by Konami Digital Entertainment and HandyGames, published by THQ Nordic Japan K.K. In association with Nickelodeon for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 5, Windows PC, Xbox One and Xbox Series X. It is a HD remake of Mitchell Party, announced by THQ Nordic on September 25, 2019, It is also the latest installment in the series of Mitchell Party games, and is primarily a compilation of 100 minigames from across the series, albeit only the home console numbered entries. It will be released first in North America in November 2020, and was released in PAL regions and in Japan in December 2020. Gameplay The traditional gameplay of the Mitchell Party HD is actually uses the same gameplay as the original Mitchell Party, Nintendo's Mario Party 8 and Stunt Kite Party. Mitchell Party takes the form of a traditional board game, and includes 16 game board maps themed after each of the playable characters. Two additional board maps are unlocked later in the game. Mitchell Party includes multiplayer; each round on a board map consists of four players, including at least one human player and up to four. Any character who is not controlled by a human will instead be controlled by the game as a computer-controlled character. Upon starting a board, players each hit a dice to determine turn order, with the highest number going first on each turn and the lowest number going last. Most of the gameplay is in HD remake of the original title. Online play Mitchell Party HD features the same online multiplayer technology from Super Mitchell Party. While on the Nintendo Switch version, Party Mode's board games are restricted to offline play allowing players are able to play the game's 80 minigames with other players either locally or online independent of the board games in the game's "Online Mitchellthon" mode. In the Online Mitchellthon mode, players compete in five randomly-selected minigames aiming to get the highest score. It also features leader boards and a ranking system, as well as rewards that the players can receive for playing the mode. Mitchell Party HD features 100 minigames that were previously featured in earlier games in the ''Mitchell Party'' series, all of which are taken from the home console entries in the series. Most of the minigames are graphically updated from the originals. Many minigames that appeared in Mitchell Party games for the video game console were reworked to properly function on the future gaming platforms, which lacks the motion controls of PlayStation Move, Xbox One Kinect & Nintendo Switch Joy-Cons. The game features several game modes. In Minigame Match, players take turns moving around a board map, with the goal being to collect coins and stars. The game, unlike earlier games in the Mitchell Party series, consists of only one board map. Playable characters The roster of playable characters in the Mitchell Party HD includes Mitchell, Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David, Nicholas, Dusty, Ebony, Valerie, Devin, Amber, Scottie, Sarah, Marquessa Thug, Marquessanik, Marquessa, Airsailor, Amanda Payne, and Dr. Alexander Payne, all of whom are returning characters, Anthony Nyugen with Welton Payne-Smythe and the new character is Morbis. Minigame Island HD *Minigame Island HD, unlike the original minigame island, This Minigame Island consists of playing through pre-selected minigames to advance along a linear path. The game also includes a freeplay mode in which the player can choose which minigames to play. 24 of the game's 100 minigames must be unlocked by first playing through Minigame Island. The game supports multiplayer for 3 additional players, either through the use of individual copies of the game, or through a digital download from PlayStation Network, Xbox Live, PC digital or Nintendo eShop. Returning Modes The modes from the original game returns in the remake are: *the single-player Mini-Game Island mode, in which one human player must play through each mini-game. The player has three lives and progresses through a world map with the completion of each mini-game, while losing a mini-game results in the loss of a life. If the player loses all lives, the game ends, and the player must resume from the last save point. If the player completes all the mini-games in Mini-Game Island, a bonus mini-game is unlocked. *Another mode is Mini-Game Stadium, in which 4 players compete on a board map (different from the main party boards) for a set number of turns; the player with the most coins at the end is the winner. Coins earned from the main board maps or Mini-Game Stadium are deposited into a bank. The coins can be used to purchase the mini-games, allowing the player to play them whenever they choose. *MVM Coins can also be used to buy items, which can be used on the board maps. The player can select which items to use on a board map, but cannot choose the time at which the items will have an effect. Instead, the game periodically chooses a random player as the recipient of the item and its effects. Such effects include special dices with only high or low numbers. Other items remove Kelly Watargashi or Marquessa Thug from the board. Plot Development Mitchell Party HD was developed by Konami with Team HandyGames joining which the original was developed by THQ Inc. and Hudson Soft. THQ Nordic GmbH revealed the remake of Mitchell Party on Q4 2020 during their Electronic Entertainment Expo 2020 by the Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series creator Jack Halm. they also announced that the game would release on the Q4 2020 for all gaming consoles and pc. References Category:2020 Category:Video games Category:Alternate versions and ports Category:Mitchell Party Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PC games Category:Xbox One games